


L'alchimie de la possession

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Uninformed Consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les effets de confier son corps à un démon.<br/>(A l'époque où Ford n'avait pas tout compris à la situation et vivait une euphorie bien mal placée)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'alchimie de la possession

"Tu peux rester, Stanford Pines." lui dit la voix de Bill, alors que Ford dérive déjà hors de son corps.

"J'en avais l'intention." C'est la vérité. Depuis qu'il a découvert la forme astrale dans laquelle il s'évade quand Bill entre en lui, Ford a fait mille expérimentations, vécu mille aventures captivantes. Abandonnant en toute confiance à Bill son corps et ses recherches, il a voyagé dans des pays lointains, jusqu'à la lune même. Bill avait promis de lui expliquer la petite astuce pour aller plus vite que la lumière, un jour, et lui laisser chercher la vie dans les autres systèmes solaires. Mais il a négligé cela récemment. Il reste avec Bill, le regarde travailler, s'entretient avec lui, et il n'y a rien de plus exaltant. Il lui semble que son ami a plus d'intérêt et de profondeurs cachées que l'univers entier.

"Rester dans ton corps, IQ, avec moi. Il y a de la place pour deux. Surtout que nous nous connaissons bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et Ford sent une douce résistance s'opposer à la pression qui le chasse hors de son enveloppe charnelle, comme une main amicale qui le retient. Tout dépend de lui, maintenant. Il peut sortir, avoir une de ces fascinantes conversations qu'il aime tant, ou il peut découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Le choix est fait prestement.

Ford ne voit pas Bill. Il ne voit que la pièce, par ses propres yeux. Mais il sent sa présence, comme une certitude intime dans sa tête. Quand il veut lever le bras, hésitant, pour tâter son crâne, son corps refuse de bouger. Pourtant ses réflexes sont toujours actifs, il cligne des yeux, et son coeur bat soudain plus vite.

"Je peux te laisser aux commandes si tu en as besoin !" s'exclame la voix familière de Bill. "Regarde ! Tu peux bouger - je peux bouger - toi, moi, toi, moi..." En un mouvement saccadé, alternant entre volontaire et involontaire, Ford lève sa main, la porte effectivement à sa tête, où il ne trouve que sa familière touffe de cheveux.

"Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi." continue de fredonner Bill, lui caressant la tête d'un mouvement circulaire avec sa propre main, comme on le ferait d'un petit chien. Si Ford imagine la scène vue de l'extérieur, c'est quelque peu étrange et embarrassant. Mais c'est le jour de congé de Fiddleford, et il ne sera pas dit que Ford aura fui devant l'étrange. Et surtout, la sensation physique est douce et sensuelle, le fait frissonner involontairement du sommet de son crâne jusqu'aux pieds.

"Je suis content de toi." conclut Bill en s'interrompant, lui rendant le contrôle de ses mouvements. "C'est intéressant d'avoir un corps humain, avec toutes ces réactions chimiques amusantes, mais il semble plus vivant quand tu es là."

Ford pourrait lui retourner le compliment. Il doit se calmer, sinon avancer les plans du portail sera plus difficile que prévu. Il respire vite, ses jambes sont molles, son coeur est affolé dans sa poitrine, et, pire que tout, il sent une chaleur humiliante presser contre son caleçon.

Il se concentre sur ses notes. Bill le laisse les consulter à sa guise. C'est son ami qui lui a raconté la création de la galaxie, dans les détails. C'était en soi une des expériences les plus palpitantes que Ford ait vécues, une expérience quasi-religieuse, mais de plus cela lui a permis d'évaluer plus précisément quelques constantes d'expansion qui seront absolument nécessaires pour les réglages. Il doit penser à cela, et surtout pas à ses réactions, surtout pas à ses sentiments. Bill est son ami. Ford a cette chance incroyable, comme une personne par siècle, lui a-t-il dit. Il est hors de question qu'il la gâche en imaginant autre chose. Il n'écoute pas la voix qui lui dit que l'amitié n'est pas si impérieuse, que les gens qu'il a connus n'ont pas une salle emplie de portraits et d'images de leurs amis les plus proches. A grand peine, il vérifie quelques calculs.

"Je devrais probablement t'avertir, IQ, que je sais ce que tu ressens, et je sais ce que tu penses. Nous sommes proches à ce point."

Stanford panique. La honte lui brûle les joues. Sous son pantalon et son pull à col roulé, il se sent soudain plus que nu, son corps et son âme entièrement visibles de l'intérieur. Il pense à la possibilité de s'évanouir, de partir sous forme astrale et de ne plus jamais revenir, et des excuses lui montent aux lèvres. Puis d'un seul coup, il se sent plus calme, presque détendu.

"J'ai trouvé comment te faire aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ?" fanfaronne Bill. "Des endorphines, tu appelles cela. Intéressant."

Ford, confus, reconnaissant, réussit à réfléchir proprement. Bien sûr, il sait que Bill peut lire les pensées, les manipuler même. Il l'a suivi dans l'esprit du commandant de la CIA pour en effacer toutes les données sur Gravity Falls. Mais lui, alors même qu'ils partagent tant, ne peut avoir aucune idée des pensées de Bill, et - c'est injuste - ce serait sacrilège de le vouloir - c'est frustrant.

"Si tu penses que tu dois avoir honte de quoi que ce soit devant moi, tu me connais bien mal." continue Bill d'une voix enjouée. "As-tu confiance en moi ?"

"Entièrement." répond Ford sans hésiter.

"Ce serait bien triste sinon. Me laisseras-tu essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne ton corps, Stanford Pines, comment répondent tes sens ? Je suis curieux."

Ford met quelques secondes à comprendre, à réagir. Il devient plus rouge encore qu'avant, si c'était possible. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas. Il sent son pénis se tendre. Et il comprend, il peut imaginer que Bill soit curieux de lui, l'idée le remplit de chaleur. Lui-même a tant de questions personnelles à poser qu'il retient, parce que la créature répond par une plaisanterie, parce qu'il se retrouve distrait par les secrets de l'univers. Mais il utilise Bill comme source de savoir, depuis tout se temps, et ne peut-il pas lui donner...

"Tu ne m'utilises pas, IQ, je te le garantis." murmure à son esprit la voix rieuse de Bill.

"C'est tellement sale." souffle Ford.

"Sale ? Oui, je suppose que ça l'est. Ton corps est un amas de viscères de différentes nuances de rouge, de rose et de violet, as-tu déjà ouvert ta peau pour regarder cela ? Le tout maintenu en place par des tendons, inondé de litres de sang, de lymphe et d'autres fluides visqueux. Tu es un esprit exceptionnel, mais tu n'es pas que cela. Mais ce corps est le tien, Stanford Pines, et pour cela je peux en apprécier toutes les possibilités, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi t'aurais-je demandé de me l'accorder s'il me dégoûtait ?"

Bien entendu, si Bill était simplement curieux, il pourrait lire dans l'esprit de Ford tout ce qui lui est nécessaire de savoir, reprendre le contrôle de son corps et tester par lui-même. L'idée enflamme les pensées de Ford, rend son état encore plus pressant - mais c'est émotionnellement tellement plus troublant, de voir Bill demander une fois de plus, lui laisser un choix pour finir de s'offrir à lui.

Ford défait sa ceinture, ouvre sa braguette, baisse son pantalon, découvrant son sexe déjà érigé. Il en caresse timidement le bout, maladroitement, avant de refermer sa main dessus. Plus que l'excitation, plus que le plaisir, c'est le fredonnement de contentement de Bill dans son esprit qui le pousse à continuer, à se toucher avec plus de soin qu'il n'en a jamais eu tout seul. Il regarde ce qu'il fait - puis il ferme les yeux. Il pense à Bill, l'imagine derrière son regard. Il essaie de ne penser à rien. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais été si excité. Tout son visage le brûle. Son plaisir monte lentement, avec des harmoniques en éclair.

"Je pense avoir compris." murmure Bill d'une voix que l'esprit enflammé de Ford imagine séductrice. "Je vais essayer." Ford prend à peine le temps de penser son accord - son avidité brûlante - que déjà Bill commence à serrer son sexe, un peu trop fort d'abord, un peu trop vite. Ford s'abandonne, sans plus prétendre se contrôler, sans plus se sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit. Ce sont les mêmes mains qui le caressent, le pressent, mais c'est Bill - cela change tout. Son esprit s'électrise, il pense qu'il se convulserait sur le sol s'il n'était prisonnier de son corps, prisonnier consentant de son propre plaisir. L'orgasme remue chaque fibre de son corps, bouleverse sa conscience comme un trou blanc dans le monde.

Quand Bill lui laisse à nouveau le contrôle de son corps, il s'effondre à terre comme une marionnette aux fils coupés.

"Eh bien eh bien eh bien." s'exclame Bill. "Ces corps humains ont leurs avantages, mais aussi leurs limites, on dirait." Il s'empare de Ford à nouveau, le fait marcher jusqu'à son lit d'un pas indolent. "Nous ne sommes pas à quelques heures près. Dors un peu. Rêve de moi. La journée de travail n'est pas finie." Ford sent ses propres mains poser sur son corps un manteau en guise de couverture.

"Aussi," conclut Bill avant de disparaître de son esprit, "ne t'inquiète jamais de m'aimer trop. Ce n'est pas une option."

Ford se sent heureux à en délirer. Les flux d'endorphines ne se sont pas encore dégradés, raisonne-t-il. Dans un demi-sommeil il commence à penser pour la première fois que s'il était allé dans la grande université qu'il avait souhaitée, il ne serait peut-être jamais venu ici. Peut-être était-ce une bénédiction cachée. Peut-être son frère n'a-t-il pas gâché sa vie.

Il a déjà perdu le fil de cette idée alors qu'il sombre dans le monde des rêves.


End file.
